Jesse's Jericho
by Lydja-chan
Summary: I speak as Jesse, son of Harium, of the tribe of Manasseh. The account of one young solider among the ranks of Joshua's army as they march on Jericho.


**I was given an assignment for our Sunday School class to write a short account telling of the Battle of Jericho as if I was an eye witness. What follows is my interpretation of that assignment and the accompanying scriptural reference. I am a fan of the Holy Bible and believe in its truths. This piece however is work of fiction and I present it only in the hopes that it may act as insight into what the event may have been like from a limited point of view. There are many points of views and many interpretations of the Bible and the events contained within. I offer this freely with only the ambition that it may make you think, feel and desire to learn more for yourself. Have a blessed day.  
**

* * *

**Jesse's Jericho**

**~ see Joshua 6 ~**

I speak as Jesse, son of Harium, of the tribe of Manasseh.

It was the the sixth day of our march around the city of Jericho. I was in the middle of the column, all I could see on all sides of me were my brethren in arms. Though not in my vision I knew that Joshua was before us, behind us were the seven priests with their rams horns followed by the sacred ark and the rearward guard. It was repressive to hear nothing but the marching of thousands of feet and the blowing of those horns as we marched around this heathen city yet again. Occasionally though, I could hear taunts coming from the top of the wall, where the city guards thought themselves safe from reproach. They had grown bold over the passing days, at first their fear of us kept them hidden from our view, afraid of the attack that surely would be coming, but after nearly a week their fear had waned and the mocking became increasingly bold. As they spoke blasphemy against my God and his people it took all my resolve to remember to keep my mouth closed and my sword sheathed.

Soon enough we completed our circuit of the city and made our to return to camp. There were still hours of daylight left so I sat outside of my father's tent and tended to my gear as he went to the war council to receive our orders for the next day. As I pulled the stone against my blade I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder. I was proud to have been called into the army of Israel, ready to serve my people. I was old enough to be of use in battle but too young to really comprehend the ways of war. I did not grasp why Joshua had us march around the city instead of attacking it. When I questioned my father about this all he would say is "It is the Lord's will." it was an answer I accepted with faith though I did not completely understand . I had grown up witnessing the works of God amongst his people by the hands of Moses. Obedience to the will of the Lord brought salvation and life, ignoring the commandments of God brought His mighty judgements upon you. I followed because I knew there was safety in obedience and I trusted in all my parents had taught me.

I shook myself from thoughts and finished tending to my gear, humming a prayer. A few minutes later my father appeared a look of determination on his face. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Eat and sleep early my son, for tomorrow we shall see the word of the Lord fulfilled." He gave me a small squeeze before moving on to speak to thee other men under his command. I took little time before heeding his words, determined to be ready to answer the call of Israel.

It was early when the call to rise went through the camp. It was still dark with only the slight blush of predawn peaking over the eastern horizon. Tent flaps were thrown open, the chink of weapons and gear being strapped on created a muted symphony to which men ate their simple morning rations. Underneath all was the buzz of excited that could not be contained. There was an energy in the very air that made each man feel alive, awake and empowered. Today's march would be different from all others. As I took my spot within our company and we moved to our place within the column it was harder than ever to remember to be stoic and silent as I had been trained. My muscles felt like running in forth in full charge, instead of the steady march I was now called upon to perform. Before the city we halted and Joshua's orders were spread, we were too far away to hear his voice but the words held just as much power from the herald who repeated them. My spirit soared with the knowledge that today would be the day that the Lord would show his power.

The circuit around the city began, as it had the previous 6 days in silence except for the trumpets and the pounding of feet. The brave and the foolish of the city could be seen lining the top of the wall. I paid them no heed this day. Time marched forward as we did steady and unending. A second time we circled the city then a third and a fourth. Now the city itself became as silent as we were, as if the people within those closed walls could now feel the hand of judgement that was over their heads, ready to fall upon them.

Still we marched onward and my strength did not depart from me. I looked around and my brethren were as firm as I was. We did not wilt as the heat of the day came and the sun was high in the sky. Water came and my thirst was small, the Lord sustained me. A fifth and a sixth time we encompassed the doomed city of Jericho. Now as I pounded the same path I had tread for a week and now for the seventh time this very day every step filled me with anticipation. My heart was ready to burst and I felt the power of the Lord fill the very air around me. Our enforced silence became harder to bear as my throat swelled with the praises I wished to sing out. Still only the loud trumpeting of the ram's horns filled the air. Then as the holy ark completed the final steps of its seventh trip around the city the sound we had been waiting for rang out, the long blast of all seven horns filled every quarter and rang in every man's ear. My heart was filled with that sustained note and my tongue was loosed. All that I had felt, that I had been holding back, burst forth and blended with the voices of all the other children of Israel as we encompassed the city. Still the sound seems more than we, even with our great numbers, could possibly make.

Then the ground shook and though I trembled I did not fall, and continued to shout as I had been commanded. Before my eyes and to my great astonishment the very walls of Jericho, walls that seemed so very mighty, fell and crumbled as dust before the army of Israel. Buildings buckled and now the sound of screams and terror filled the space as our powerful triumphant notes faded. For a moment all I could do was breath before the call to arms was sounded and pulling my sword I advanced upon the crumbling city. The God of my fathers, was on our side and I did not fear.

The day had been long and finally his strength began to fail him. With full hearts and heavy limbs the army marched back to camp carrying only gold, silver and vessels of iron and bronze. This was to go to the treasury, consecrated by the Lord. A lone family marched within their midst, the only ones from the city to be spared. All else was left behind, the people and animals to rot and all other precious things to perish, as the Lord had commanded. He could feel the heat at his back, the city was ablaze and he did not turn to look. His Lord has called him to heavy tasks that day and he had answered. His faith was not shaken, he had seen God's power and his two arms had carried out His judgement. He was a child no longer and now he understood, to inherit this land he would be called upon to clear the path for his people. In doing so there would be a place made for them to grow, to flourish and to worship. He could accept all that it meant because of what it would bring to pass. It was the Lord's will.

* * *

**Joshua **

**Chapter 6**

_King James Version_

1 Now Jericho was straitly shut up because of the children of Israel: none went out, and none came in.

2 And the Lord said unto Joshua, See, I have given into thine hand Jericho, and the king thereof, _and_ the mighty men of valour.

3 And ye shall compass the city, all _ye_ men of war, _and_ go round about the city once. Thus shalt thou do six days.

4 And seven priests shall bear before the ark seven trumpets of rams' horns: and the seventh day ye shall compass the city seven times, and the priests shall blow with the trumpets.

5 And it shall come to pass, that when they make a long _blast_ with the ram's horn, _and_ when ye hear the sound of the trumpet, all the people shall shout with a great shout; and the wall of the city shall fall down flat, and the people shall ascend up every man straight before him.

6 ¶And Joshua the son of Nun called the priests, and said unto them, Take up the ark of the covenant, and let seven priests bear seven trumpets of rams' horns before the ark of the Lord.

7 And he said unto the people, Pass on, and compass the city, and let him that is armed pass on before the ark of the Lord.

8 ¶And it came to pass, when Joshua had spoken unto the people, that the seven priests bearing the seven trumpets of rams' horns passed on before the Lord, and blew with the trumpets: and the ark of the covenant of the Lord followed them.

9 ¶And the armed men went before the priests that blew with the trumpets, and the rearward came after the ark, _the priests_ going on, and blowing with the trumpets.

10 And Joshua had commanded the people, saying, Ye shall not shout, nor make any noise with your voice, neither shall _any_ word proceed out of your mouth, until the day I bid you shout; then shall ye shout.

11 So the ark of the Lord compassed the city, going about _it_ once: and they came into the camp, and lodged in the camp.

12 ¶And Joshua rose early in the morning, and the priests took up the ark of the Lord.

13 And seven priests bearing seven trumpets of rams' horns before the ark of the Lord went on continually, and blew with the trumpets: and the armed men went before them; but the rearward came after the ark of the Lord, _the priests_ going on, and blowing with the trumpets.

14 And the second day they compassed the city once, and returned into the camp: so they did six days.

15 And it came to pass on the seventh day, that they rose early about the dawning of the day, and compassed the city after the same manner seven times: only on that day they compassed the city seven times.

16 And it came to pass at the seventh time, when the priests blew with the trumpets, Joshua said unto the people, Shout; for the Lord hath given you the city.

17 ¶And the city shall be accursed, _even_ it, and all that _are_ therein, to the Lord: only Rahab the harlot shall live, she and all that _are_ with her in the house, because she hid the messengers that we sent.

18 And ye, in any wise keep _yourselves_ from the accursed thing, lest ye make _yourselves_ accursed, when ye take of the accursed thing, and make the camp of Israel a curse, and trouble it.

19 But all the silver, and gold, and vessels of brass and iron, _are_ consecrated unto the Lord: they shall come into the treasury of the Lord.

20 So the people shouted when _the priests_ blew with the trumpets: and it came to pass, when the people heard the sound of the trumpet, and the people shouted with a great shout, that the wall fell down flat, so that the people went up into the city, every man straight before him, and they took the city.

21 And they utterly destroyed all that _was_ in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox, and sheep, and ass, with the edge of the sword.

22 But Joshua had said unto the two men that had spied out the country, Go into the harlot's house, and bring out thence the woman, and all that she hath, as ye sware unto her.

23 And the young men that were spies went in, and brought out Rahab, and her father, and her mother, and her brethren, and all that she had; and they brought out all her kindred, and left them without the camp of Israel.

24 And they burnt the city with fire, and all that _was_ therein: only the silver, and the gold, and the vessels of brass and of iron, they put into the treasury of the house of the Lord.

25 And Joshua saved Rahab the harlot alive, and her father's household, and all that she had; and she dwelleth in Israel _even_ unto this day; because she hid the messengers, which Joshua sent to spy out Jericho.

26 ¶And Joshua adjured _them_ at that time, saying, Cursed _be_ the man before the Lord, that riseth up and buildeth this city Jericho: he shall lay the foundation thereof in his firstborn, and in his youngest _son_ shall he set up the gates of it.

27 So the Lord was with Joshua; and his fame was _noised_ throughout all the country.


End file.
